Feels like home
by Julessx354
Summary: His wife is expecting their first child, with a little twists. i dont know how to really explain this story lol, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... so i was bored, and i don't know why but this idea just popped in my head. and i just came up with the title in my head, two seconds ago, lol. so i might change it and i might not, i dont know, we'll see what happens with the story. i hope that this story is going to have twists and stuff.. hopefully, well tell me what you think, i've got ch. 1 and ch.2 so enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

It had been seven and half months since he found out that his wife of two years was expecting their very first child together. Over the past few months they learned that they were expecting a little girl. They decided on the name Ava, which meant like a bird. He was so thrilled to become a father, when he first married Bella he was hesitate on having children, he loved children for sure, but he wasn't positive they were for him until Bella came home from work one day, he could remember it like yesterday the smile that went from ear to ear.

"_Baby I'm home!" he called out to his wife. He was just getting home from being on the road with RAW and he was more than happy to finally be home for a few days. He dropped his luggage at the door when he saw the most beautiful thing running towards him. She was so gorgeous, beyond words. The way she had her hair pulled back messy, and the way that some of her beautifully long wavy chestnut colored hair fell in her face. She didn't have any make up on besides mascara and her clothes weren't fabulous by all means. She was dressed in black sweats and a lose heather grey sweatshirt that hung over her shoulders with a white tank top peeking out._ _As he could tell from the smell she had been cleaning the house. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck ever so tightly. "Baby you're kind of choking me" he said with a laugh. "Oh baby I've missed you so much, you don't even know!" she said with her head buried into his neck. "I've miss you too" he said as he kissed her neck lightly sending shivers up her spine. She let go and he set her back on the ground. He looked her over once again and took in her gracious beauty. "You know not many women can pull that outfit as well as you do babe" he whispered in her ear. "Well why thank you hubby" she said with a wink. "I was just cleaning the house up a bit, i didn't think you were getting home this early, it's only 1:30" she said with a confused look on her face. _

"_Oh i know it but i missed you so much, that i begged for an earlier flight, and of course i won" he said with a bright smile._

"_Ah, i just love you" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck this time capturing his lips with hers into a deep passionate kiss. "I've got news for you babe" she said after they pulled away _

"_Oh yeah? I don't know what could get much better than that kiss though" he said playfully as their foreheads rested on each others. He still hadn't even made his way in the house yet. They were standing infront of the massive front door to their Miami mansion. "Let's sit down babe" he said as he pointed to his left to the spacious living room. He noticed that she had changed a few things, she had managed to move the furniture around a bit. The long plush couch was opposite from where it had been before, the leather recliner however stayed in it's place. He knew that she wouldn't dare move his favorite beaten up chair._ _"I see that you've moved this around, it looks good baby"_

"_Thank you dear, i was quite bored while you were gone"_

"_I see this... now what is the news you've got? Good i hope" _

"_Oh yes it's very good, well at least i think it's good, i hope you think it's good, oh maybe i shouldn't tell you" He knew that when she started to ramble that meant that she was nervous and scared of what he was going to say, in fact she had done this many of times during little arguments and he found it so sexy that she would get so nervous around him._ _"Just tell me baby, it's ok" he said reassuringly_

"_Ok... well i went to the doctors office today and I- I-I'm Pregnant! We're pregnant!" she said without taking a breath. She looked nervously at him, waiting for a response, but didn't get one. "Baby... are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine Bella, I'm just shocked. We're really pregnant? You're really pregnant?" he asked with a confused look. _

_She took his hand with hers and held it on her slim stomach "Yes baby we're having a baby, I'm two months pregnant already"_

_He rubbed her stomach and smiled at the thought of his wife carrying his baby "Oh baby this is great!" he said as he pulled her on top of his lap and started to kiss her passionately. _

He couldn't believe how fast the last few months have gone by. Bella's tiny slim tummy was now a large swollen one. She was so beautiful, she beamed with light when she entered the room. They say that when a women is pregnant she glows, that in fact is true in Bella's case. She was due in just a month and half from today. She was due for a c-section since the baby was breech. Which meant that the baby's head wasn't facing down for vaginal birth. Today was her baby shower. Her family was joining them at their Boston home, they had relocated from Miami to Boston to be closer to family for the baby's birth. It was a nice sunny May as Bella's family and friends had joined her at their house to celebrate the baby. She was showered with many gifts and many heart filled wishes from everyone. She had felt so blessed.

Bella looked for her husband as she wandered upstairs to their bedroom, she found her husband on the edge of their bed. "John... are you alright" she said as she walked over as quickly as a 7 ½ month pregnant woman would let her. She touched his cheek. Her hand was warm at the touch, but he couldn't get over the fact that he was having a baby.

"I'm sorry sweetheart i just am so over whelmed right now. I'm so stressed out ya know?" he said and looked up at his wife, she nodded. "I just i keep double guessing if I'm going to be a good father, if I'm going to be home enough for my baby girls. I just don't want to miss out on a damn thing that happens with both of you!" he cried out as he hugged her stomach.

"Baby, it's ok" she said as she stroked his short blonde hair. The smell of his cologne still made her feel weak at the knees after four years of loving this man. "I think that you are going to be a great father to our baby girl, and as far as your being away, it will be rough but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to visit you whenever i possibly can. You won't miss out on our baby." she said with a smile as she kissed his forehead. "I love you John, and don't think negative about our little girl"

"I'm sorry Bella for even acting like an idiot"

"Oh.. Don't think that sweetie, it's normal for you to worry. Hell I'm worrying myself" she said as she took a seat next to him. And he wrapped his arms around her as much as he could. "I sometimes think that I'm not going to be the best mother, but then i think to myself. This is my first child ever, and I'm going to learn from my mistakes, i know that me and you will make mistakes through this process, through giving life to this baby, teaching her right from wrong. But it's ok because we're only humans and as long as we give our child the love that she needs then it's going to be alright" she said reassuringly.

"This is why i fell in love with you when i laid eyes on you in that arena four and half years ago." he said and kissed her gently. His hand rested on her large stomach as he felt a sudden kick. "She just kicked baby" he said brightly with a huge smile


	2. Chapter 2

"I know, i felt it." she smiled back. She loved how excited he was when the baby made any movements inside her. He won't light up like a little child at a candy store. She was thrilled to be having his baby. "Come on let's get back to the party babe, at least you can have a beer!"

He laughed at her last words. Over the last few months all she's wanted was simple beer but she wasn't about to risk anything for her baby. They headed back to the party downstairs. Bella watched as both of her family the Machetti's and the Cena's got along so greatly. A smile was brought to her face as she saw her father embrace he husband in a hug when he got to the last step. Bella looked around their spacious living room that was connected with the kitchen and dining room. She had wanted a house that was all open, easier for her to keep an eye on a roaming baby she thought. She looked to see many of her highschool friends, along with some college ones too. She couldn't possibly miss the large muscular men either that we're roaming her and John's house. She spotted Randy Orton, a very good friend of John's and Dave Batista another friend. She saw Trish Stratus, she had grown closer to her over the last two years when John had just started out.

"Why hello there mother-to-be!" Bella turned from her thoughts at the familiar sound of the blonde bombshell.

"Hello Trishy how are you?" she said as they hugged. "I haven't seen in forever it seems, I've missed you."

"I know it, and i can't believe you're" Trish took a moment and pointed to her stomach. "Pregnant!" she squealed. "I've always wanted my very own, maybe that Randall will give me one someday" she said loudly enough for Randy to hear. "What baby?" he asked as he kissed her cheek. "Look babe... how gorgeous she is, so very pregnant, i want a baby." she said and smiled up at her fiancé. "When we get married babe, we'll start our own family and have our fourth generation wrestler." Randy said with his famous grin.

"Yeah, yeah someday babe, now shoo while me and this lovely lady catch up" she said and kissed her fiancé goodbye.

"So when is the wedding date anyways?" Bella asked with a giggle.

"Um we're planning it for next summer, gives us some time to plan it and get away from work, hopefully."

"Oh great... we'll have our little Ava running around"

"She can be our flower girl"

"Sounds good to me, but i have to get back to this party of mine, I'll be sure to see you around the house... maybe you and Randy can stay here in the house we have a few guest rooms, it's a waste wasting your money on a hotel room for a night."

"Ok that sounds good." Trish said as she gave Bella a hug good bye and turned around to meet Randy.

Bella made her way through the kitchen where she found John laughing with his brothers. She looked to her right and saw her parent's hug, and then she turned back around to find her four sisters and two brothers chatting away. Everything around her felt like a flash of lighting, everything was going by so fast and everybody's face was lit with a smile or a laugh. She couldn't have been any more happier at that moment.

Later that evening all of their guests had left. Trish and Randy were still left. John and Bella insisted that they stay over night, since Bella wanted to catch up on some things. The four lounged around the house for a few hours just talking about everything that was going on. They talked about the baby of course. Bella discussed that she would go on road a few times with the baby to see John. Randy talked about his suspension, and how it had definitely brought him and Trish closer together as a couple. John talked about his championship loss, and so did Trish. Bella hadn't seen Randy nor Trish for the past six months so she had missed out on a ton. After they talked, Bella showed the two to the guest room. They settled in and drifted off to sleep. Bella was laying in bed waiting for John to come out of the bathroom. As he did she asked how he was doing after all of this today.

"I don't know... still it's overwhelming you know? Like all of these people gathered here today to celebrate our creation." he said

"I know it.. It's so wonderful and i can't wait to have you're baby, baby" she laughed at the last thing she said. She rubbed her stomach and told him she was going to bed. He too jumped in bed and cuddled up close to his wife. And they both drifted into a deep sleep.

Over the next month, Bella and John prepared for their little one to join them in the world. Bella was so busy with doctors, she didn't realize that John had painted their nursery a pale yellow with new crib and changing table. New clothes and everything. She noticed the pattern of the sheets and the wall paper as the pattern that she had been dying for it was classical whiney the pooh. "Oh John!" Bella yelled for her husband.

"Are you ok Bel?" John asked running up the stairs. Only to be greeted with the warmest arms wrapped around his neck. "This is so wonderful" she said excitedly. "I love it!"

"Good I'm glad you liked it, i had to beg Trish and Randy help me with it"

"Oh you're too sweet" she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Ooh you're killing me babe... you know those damn kisses turn me on" John said referring to the fact that he couldn't have sex with his wife during a certain amount of months, and he knew she wouldn't be up for sex after the baby was born either. Due to the massive surgery on her stomach.

"Oh I'm sorry, am i teasing you?" she said with a laughter.

"I love you baby" he said softly in her ear

"I love you sweetie... but I've got to go to the doctors, we're going to be late!"

"Alright I'll go get the car."

The two left their home and went to their doctors' office. She had her last ultra sound before giving birth two weeks from now. "Um Bella I'm sorry, but i think there is something new here with the baby" the doctor said. Bella started to cry she had been so worried about something wrong happening. "No, no Bella don't cry... it's nothing bad... at all actually" the doctor said moving the cold machine over her large tummy.

"What is it then?" the doctor then began to tell her what she thought it was. "Oh my lord John" Bella said as they left the doctors' that afternoon.

* * *

**Ooh.. i like cliffhangers, don't you :) Review and i'll put ch. 3 up soon! i infact have it all written out too! thanks- Julie**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh baby, i can't believe this news" John said beaming with a huge grin

"I know it... let's keep it a secret want to?"

"Ha ha, babe i don't think you can keep that thing a secret"

"No, i mean til i give birth"

"Alright... if you want to, we can. I'm going to have to add on to that nursery now though huh?"

"Yeah i think you do" Bella laughed.

It was three days before Bella was due to give birth. She had her and John's family gather at the house for a big dinner, and then she and John we're going to announce what the doctor had told her about two weeks ago. John's brothers and Bella's sisters and brothers all joined them, along with both of their parents. Randy, Trish, Dave and Stacy had joined them too. They were having a big Italian dinner when they heard John's nephew who was five come running down the stairs. "Uncle Johnny, why do you have two cribs in the baby's room?" Everybody looked down at the head of the table where John and Bella sat they both looked at each other with a huge smiles on their faces. Bella rose from her seat. "Um... the reason why we had you guys over for dinner to night is the simple fact that we wanted to share with you all the fact that we're not expecting one baby, but two." Everybody looked at each other with a confused look

"But honey... i thought it was just a little baby girl" her father asked

"Yes daddy that is what we thought too. But when i went to the doctors a couple weeks ago, the doctor noticed that there has been another baby all along, why they couldn't see it before is beyond us, but it's a little boy." she said with a big smile

"Aw" everybody chorused

"Have you decided on the name for the boy?" Trish asked

"Yep, we decided on Kaden it means fighter" John said proudly

"So it is Ava and Kaden, our babies" Bella added.

"Oh my god! Congratulations!" everybody said and gave the expectant parent's hugs.

After the chaos of their families hugging and cheering for two babies instead of one. Bella and John settled on the couch as the last person was leaving. "Oh boy.. What a day" John sighed. "Let's order a movie and just relax for once"

"Mmm... sounds really good" the two laid back on the couch and cuddled up and watched _Running Scared_ with Bella's favorite actor, Paul Walker in it. 'He's so hott' she would add in at a few scenes. 'Well I'm hotter baby' said would say back. 'Yeah.. You are' she'd say back.. Bella had eventually drifted off into a sleep. John scooped her up bridal style. Good thing he was a wrestler. Even though he loved Bella to death, she was heavy as hell pregnant. He got her upstairs and rested her into their massive bed, and he too settled into bed, he laid there for a good half hour just thinking of his life changing in the next couple of days. Thank god Vince's daughter just had a baby too or he wouldn't have been generous enough to have let John take a few weeks off. His last thoughts before going to sleep were 'i hope to god i am a good father to these two kiddies'.

It was July 12th and Bella was getting her things ready to make her way over to the hospital to have her first children. John had grabbed her luggage already and thrown in her their Range Rover. He sat out in the car nervously waiting for Bella to come out. Two minutes later Bella appeared in sweats and a large shirt and got in the car. And off they were to Mass. General. When they arrived they were greeted by her doctors and their parents. After about an hour in her room, they moved her over to the deliver rooms. John accompanied her. They numbed her large belly and placed a sheet over her chest so she couldn't see anything below. John sat next to her head and held her hand the entire process. After about ten minutes of slicing her stomach, their first born emerged from above the sheet. "Congratulations it's a girl!" the doctor said

"Eva" Bella and John said to each other at the same time. The sound of her baby's cry made her feel at home.

"Oh and here's baby number two!"

"Kaden" they both said to each other again.

The nurse set both babies by the mothers face to form an instant bond between mother and children. And then they took the babies off to be wiped. John kissed Bella's sweaty forehead. "You did great baby" he said reassuringly.

"Ok John I'm going to ask you to leave and a nurse will see you to Bella's room, we have to stitch her stomach up."

John nodded and looked at Bella who looked scared "You're going to be ok baby, you'll be fine" he said brushing her hair out of her face, he planted a kiss on her lips and then left the room.

After about an hour Bella was out of surgery and was still sleeping from the medicine. They brought her back to her room where John was sleeping in the chair himself. He woke up at the sound of the squeaky wheels of the bed moving towards him. "She's still sleeping Mr. Cena, she'll be out for another hour or two" a nurse told him

"Thank you" he said as she was walking out the door. "Miss" he said before she left

"Yes?"

"When do i, we get to see our babies?"

"You're doctor will be here shortly with the little ones"

"Thank you" he said and she nodded and then left the room alone to just John and a sleeping Bella. John sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand. "I'm so proud of you baby girl, you made it and now you're a mommy" he said with a bright smile. After a little while the doctor came through the room with two wheeling bins. John looked shocked when he saw his little babies in there sleeping. The doctor left him alone with his children, and even though they were both sound asleep he sat there for almost an hour just looking in amazement at his children. Bella woke from her deep sleep and smiled at her husband who hadn't noticed she was awake yet. She stared at him while he just giggled like a school boy at their children. "Baby" she said in a groggy voice.

"You're awake" he said heading over to her bed to kiss her.

"How about you bring them beautiful babies over here?"

"Anything for you beautiful" John said and pushed the little carriages over to her bedside.

"Oh look at them, they're so, so beautiful" she said with a cracking voice. John looked at her with tears streaming down her face. "We're complete now babe"

"Well... how about another one" he said she didn't say anything. "Maybe?" he asked

she started to laugh "Let's just see how much sleep we get with these two"

The two babies started to wake up from their sleep also as Ava yawned and Kaden stretched out.

"Ooh Bella look at that" John said pointing to the little girl opening her eyes, revealing a beautiful blue orb. She had blonde hair at the moment and Kaden had the darkest of all dark for hair.

"I love you baby girl" John said

"I love you too, and I love you and you" she said as she kissed her husband and then her two babies

* * *

**Soo.. what do you think? tell me your honest thoughts please. Review**

**thanks to you who've reviewed, even though it's only a couple lol. i'll update again soon hopefully**.


End file.
